Fire and Ice/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Bluestar leads the way from the Gathering back to camp. Halftail asks what happened, while Willowpelt asks if ShadowClan was there. Bluestar replies to Willowpelt that they were, and tells the Clan that there was much tension, and that there may have been a possible alliance between Crookedstar, the leader of RiverClan, and Nightpelt, the new leader of ShadowClan. :Graystripe expresses his confusion to Fireheart, pointing out that Nightpelt agreed with Bluestar. One-eye, an elder, is lost at the mention of Nightpelt; Bluestar tells her that he was made the new leader of ShadowClan. :One-eye points out that he didn't have his name, and wasn't accepted by StarClan. Tigerclaw tells her that Nightpelt planned to travel to the Moonstone. One-eye expresses that he can't speak for ShadowClan until being accepted by StarClan, but Bluestar tells her that ShadowClan supports him. After the Gathering, Bluestar tells the Clan that they cannot forget what was said. She points out that when she expressed the idea of bringing WindClan home, Crookedstar and Nightpelt didn't want them to return to the forest. Graystripe then points out that they wouldn't likely join forces, since they fought about hunting rights from the river. Fireheart points out that they are desperate to get their paws on WindClan territory. Sandpaw asks why, to which Whitestorm replies that ShadowClan isn't as weak as they originally thought, and Nightpelt has a lot more ambition than any of the cats expected. Willowpelt asks why RiverClan would want to hunt on WindClan territory, as the RiverClan cats always feed on the fish from the river; she also points out that the uplands are a long way to go just for some rabbits. :Dappletail tells them that some of the RiverClan elders were talking about Twolegs taking over a part of the river. Frostfur agrees, and she points out that the Twolegs are staying in shelters, while the RiverClan cats have to watch. Bluestar tells the Clan that they shouldn't do anything to bring RiverClan and ShadowClan closer together, and sends Runningwind and Dustpaw on a patrol. The rest of the Clan return to their dens. :Fireheart has a dream, where he hears the pitiful cry of a young cat by the Thunderpath; he is woken up by Tigerclaw's growl, and he is too unsettled to go back to sleep, so he leaves the den. He hears Darkstripe and Longtail guarding the camp walls, and goes back into the den. He is later woken up by Graystripe in which he inquires why, since they are not on patrol, and Graystripe replies that Bluestar wants to see them both in her den. He follows Graystripe to Bluestar's den, where Tigerclaw calls them in. :Fireheart is alarmed, wondering if Bluestar told Tigerclaw about his accusations. However, Fireheart tries to read Tigerclaw's expression, but in a futile attempt, as there is no change. Bluestar tells them that she has an important mission for them: to find WindClan and bring them back to the forest. Tigerclaw warns them that it is dangerous, since they don't know where WindClan went, and that they are going into hostile territory to follow their scent. Bluestar points out that they have been to the Moonstone with her, and would be familiar with their scent. Fireheart wonders if it is just him and Graystripe going. Tigerclaw tells them that the other warriors are needed here, since leaf-bare is coming so there are prey-poor moons coming. Bluestar tells them that Tigerclaw would help them prepare; Fireheart is uneasy with Bluestar's faith in Tigerclaw. Bluestar points out that they should leave as soon as possible, and Graystripe promises to find WindClan. They leave her den, with Tigerclaw following close behind them. :Tigerclaw asks if they remember where WindClan was; Graystripe nearly gives away the journey with Ravenpaw, but Fireheart tells Tigerclaw that they were there a few moons ago, saving the slip. Fireheart is worried that Tigerclaw caught the mistake, but he asks if they remember WindClan's scent. They nod, and Tigerclaw tells them that they would need herbs for strength, and to fetch the herbs from Yellowfang; he warns them that Nightpelt will be traveling to the Moonstone as well, and that they should stay out of his way. Tigerclaw leaves them on that note. :Graystripe complains that Tigerclaw could have wished them good luck, although Fireheart points out that Tigerclaw probably thinks that they don't need it. As they cross camp to Yellowfang's den, Fireheart reflects that Tigerclaw treated them with as much respect as any warrior, and he wonders if he is really a traitor. As they head towards Yellowfang's den, Fireheart remembers Spottedleaf, who was killed by a ShadowClan warrior. Graystripe calls to Yellowfang, telling her that they need herbs; she asks where they are going. Fireheart tells her that they are going to find WindClan. She congratulates them for their first warrior mission, and gives them the herbs. :When given the herbs, Graystripe complains about the taste of them. Fireheart agrees, remembering that Spottedleaf had given them the same ones when they went with Bluestar to the Moonstone. As they finish the herbs, Graystripe tells Fireheart to hurry up. They say their good-byes to Yellowfang, who wishes them good luck as they leave. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Halftail *Willowpelt *Tigerclaw *One-eye *Sandpaw *Whitestorm *Dappletail *Frostfur *Yellowfang }} Mentioned *Crookedstar *Runningwind *Dustpaw *Darkstripe *Longtail *Ravenpaw *Spottedleaf }} Errors *One-eye is mistakenly referred to as a tom. Notes and references de:Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 3 nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 3 es:Fuego y hielo/Capítulo 3 Category:Fire and Ice Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc